


Thaumaturgy

by kaszas_limbo



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaszas_limbo/pseuds/kaszas_limbo
Summary: A vampire!AU for Deus ex that I develop as I go, and when I have the time. Basically VtMB infused Deus Ex.





	Thaumaturgy

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the grammatical mistakes, this extremely raw and English I not my native language.

"I thought we agreed we will get an aug and a vampire agent. What I'm looking at is two augmented vampires.  
Did I misread something?" Mac puts the tablet down on his lap, looking at Director Miller behind his desk.

"These two have more than enough credentials to be considered. Nothing is set in stone, Mac. Read their profiles."

He picks up the tablet again, reading the data on it. TF29 is not buzzing outside the office these hours, most of the agents already went home. Mac slides further down the leather chair, tie loose around his neck, eyes dark, he reads the tablet tiredly. 

"Part of the US marines, left arm was augmented early in career...received purple heart, got turned few years later, sire unknown...Part of the NA branch of TF29 since 2026. Huh, a marine thin-blood. Okay, this does sounds promising. I have some reservations, but Agent Argento might be a good candidate." 

Miller and MacReady have been considering a supernatural or augmented agent to request, and now that Lyon has potential agents with these criterias, they have been pouring over the profiles since the evening. Ever since Vincent Black got killed in action, the task force has been less effective keeping track of the central European crime syndicates. 

"A damn shame Vince got his cover blown. I already miss that blood sucking Tremere bastard." Mac notes it sourly.  
"You could've fooled me. I thought you didn't like him."  
"I did." The Brit sighed, vampire or not, Black was an excellent agent to work with. And not an entirely bad   
'human' being. "Argento. What do you say?" Miller took a sip of his whiskey and leaned back in his chair. He already made up his mind about the marine, but he wanted to hear his second in commands opinion. 

"Fine. Marine discipline is something I can work with. She would make a good addition to the counter terrorism team. But we need someone who can go undercover. I don't think they teach that in the US marines. Also, she's a thin blood. No vampire takes thin bloods seriously." Many vampires to this day believe thin bloods are one of the first sign of the end of times, Gehenna. Thin bloods are already mocked for their weakened abilities and how some even are remain unaffected by sunlight. 

"Then this agent might be our candidate" Miller hands over his data pad to Mac. Reading through the profile quickly, the Brit raises a brow.

"I didn't know we needed a bloodletting machine in the infirmary, Jim. I thought we were discussing new agents."

"Spare me Mac, what do you think?"

"That this guy should not exist to begin with. 60% augmented? Is he some sort of hanzer addict?"

"His sire is David Sarif. A blue blood vampire could help us out tremendously. Look at the hardware he has, and above all, his credentials are excellent." Miller continued.

"This file also says he has trouble with taking orders from his superiors. Are you sure we need an undisciplined bloodsucker like him? Out the two, I would pick Argento any day. This Jensen guy is a loose cannon, a liability. We don't need him. I can replace Black with anyone other." Folding his arms, Mac makes his point. True, a blue blood undercover agent would be invaluable, but if he can't be trusted to do his job then it's for nothing. Miller will see reason. Mac puts the pad on the desk and leans back into his chair, sipping on the whiskey. Waiting for the retort.

"Maybe you are right. We will see when he gets here."

"What?" The British looks at Miller raising an eyebrow.

"I'll let Manderley know we have picked out our candidates, and the new agents can be transferred here any time" Miller finishes his drink in a single swing, and the empty glass on the desk announces the meeting is over. 

"I very much disagree with this, but you already know it." Mac finishes his drink as well. "But when this guy will fuck things up I will be the first to say I told you so, Jim" He takes off the tie, and picks up his tablet heading to the door. He just hopes his warning will not come true. 

"I know, but I'm willing to take the risk. And I trust your skills as my second in command." Jim looks him in the eye, his gaze speaks of too many working hours and stress that has been piling up for a long time. Mac doesn't like to gossip, but it's clear something is very wrong with his boss' personal life that also affects his professional one as well.

"Go home Jim, day's over. That goddamned mail can wait until tomorrow," says Mac opening the door.   
"Yeah yeah, you too." Miller shooed the man out of his office.

Mac goes back to his desk to pick up his belongings, leaving the tie behind. He knots the scarf loosely around his neck in the elevator and nods at Agent Šedlak currently keeping up the Praha Dovoz shipping company image of the building. 

Walking down the historic streets of Prague, he ponders on the discussion he had with Jim. He wonders how and when these new agents will jeopadise the work of the Prague branch, and furrows his brows making up scenarios in his head what the future hold for his team and colleagues. 

Bloodsuckers, vampires, fangers, just a slice of the many supernatural creatures and beings TF29 tries to keep the mortal human population save from. While not all bad, when you gain beyond human powers and sometimes immortality as well, many get corrupted by it and seek to enslave, or just to exploit the fragile humans they think themselves above. The aphex predator of the human showed up, but humanity will fight tooth and nail to keep its top position on the food chain.


End file.
